Betrayal
by Nehan Shinzui34
Summary: "I've watched you grow into a beautiful young man, and now you're mine." Logan Bruno is having an affair with David Michael. All parties are satisfied or unaware but what happens when Logan takes things too far? Will things ever be the same? Slash.
1. Affair

Betrayal by Nehan Shinzui

A/N: I shouldn't be writing this because I have so many other stories to work on but I can't help it dammit! This little plotbunny attacked me when I was reading a BSC book recently and they said something about David Michael showing them the cheers at school that got me thinking. I had already thought of Logan being gay but then I just had to morph the two together. I suppose this is kinda borderline pedohilish but hey, it's . Now hurry up and read and review! :)

Summary: "I've watched you grow into a beautiful young man and now you're mine". Logan Bruno is having an affair with David Michael and all parties seem to be unaware or satisfied. But what happens when things go too far? Will things ever be the sam between them? Slash.

Chapter One: Affair

_"I forgot how long we've been doing this. And I know you're too young to understand. But I love you too much to care."_

David Michael Thomas was in his room minding his own business when his sister Kristy called him from StonybrookHigh(1). He really didn't feel like talking right now because he was so exhausted from last night's...erm..._activities._

"David Michael!" Kristy nearly blew out his eardrums. "Is you're stomach still hurting?"

"Yes," he murmered weakly. It wasn't exactly his stomach that was the problem though. "I've just been laying down all day-mostly sleeping."

"Okay well, I have practice with the team today so Logan volunteered again to babysit for Andrew and Emily Michelle. You and Karen can do what you want but just be home before too late."

The boy let a smile sneak it's way onto his face before replying in a dreary voice. "Okay."

"It's funny."Kristy continued. "The BSC hasn't been in function with him for awhile but Logan is always ready to go take care of the little ones lately. He never passes up an excuse to come over to Watson's either."

David Michael grew a little apprehensive. "That's not weird." he replied hastily. "We've been good friends. It's cool to have an older guy around. He's so mature." He tried to keep the admiration out of his voice.

Kristy's shrug could almost be heard over the phone. "Well, I've got to catch up with Mary Anne. Logan should be there at around three-thirty. Later." Click.

David Michael flopped onto his bed for a second, then crawled into the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and let the water run over it to wash his face. He combed back his hair and tried to unwrinkle his clothes as best he could. Finally satisfied with his appearance he went downstairs. Andrew and Emily Michelle were intently focused on their coloring books so the boy didn't worry too much about them. He gave a quiet hi and then sat on the couch closest to the door. He was so nervous. They'd been doing this for a while but...sometimes he had such regrets. Finally, the door bell rang. He let Andrew rush towards the door and answer it. He heard the child exclaim when he saw Logan standing once again in the doorway.

"Logan's here!" he squealed dragging the man inside by the hand. Emily Michelle beamed. She'd always been a quiet one.

"Hey darlin'". (ugh i can't believe i wrote that) This was meant to be targeted at Emily but he looked at David Michael when he said it, causing the boy to faintly blush. "You kids want something to eat?"

The little ones nodded and so Logan moved towards the kitchen, David Michael trailing after.

As David Michael spread some peanut butter on a slice of bread for the little ones he felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and felt Logan's mouth nuzzle his ear. The younger one flushed as he continued spreading and put the sandwiches together.

"Me and Mary Anne are going to the junior prom this year. So I'm probably gonna be busy for a while."

"Oh". David Michael responded monotonously. He let Logan hold him for a little while longer, then loosed himself from his grip and turned to serve the kids. He and logan sat and watched them for a while then David Michael decided to go upstairs and resume his napping. he and Logan never got to spend time the way he wanted to.

He was awoken by the soft fondling of his inner thigh. He let out a soft shudder. Logan loomed over him on his bed bending over his body placing gentle kisses along the boy's neck.

"Where's Andrew and Emily Michelle?" he asked anxiously growing flustered as Logan's hands began to rub against his crotch and clothes began to be peeled off.

"Asleep." Was the answer. "Where's Karen?"

"She went to...ah..her friends house." David forced out as Logan began to dry hump him.

"Good." Logan breathed into his ear as their chests touched. He lifted the boy's legs up and plunged itno him. Logan never prepared him except for the first time and it always hurt at first. He said it was because he loved him so much that he couldn't wait to get inside and that Mary Anne always held back so all this pent up frustration so he couldn't help being a bit reckless. It was okay though-David Michael was just glad he could please him the way he did.

Logan thrust more harshly then usual and at a quicker pace than the boy was used to and he had to bite his tounge to keep from screaming. The older bit into the boy's neck as he savagely battered his prostate mercilessly lifting his legs over his shoulders to gain easier access. David Michael let out a loud moan by mistake and Logan snatched his hair and hissed into his ear.

"You can't be loud sweetheart. You might wake the kids."

"Uh huh." David Michael nodded with a whimper. His body was drenched with sweat as he grabbed onto the man above him's shoulders. He couldn't help making small puppy like squeals as Logan rode him like a racehorse. Logan wasn't helping keep quiet either with the way he kept causing the headboard to slam into the wall. After a few more minutes of this his movements became more violent and he released. He held onto him with his mouth then quietly stood up and began to get dressed. Checking his watch he noticed David Michael's distressed expression.

Logan sat down on the soiled sheets with him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'm sorry, love. It's just that by the time the kids Andrew and Emily it was almost time for your mother to come back. So I had to hurry. I'm really sorry."

"It-it's okay. I understand." he said.

Logan gave him a soft smile then brushed the child's hair out of his face. "You should really rest for the rest of the day. You should probably wash might be a-scent." They both gave a small laugh. David Michael yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"You're so beautiful, love." His pupils seemed dilated as he laid a trembling hand on David Michael's face. He looked like he wanted to pounce on him. Logan settled for tucking him into the blankets and jabbing his toungue down his throat. He held it for so long that David Michael had to push him off to regain air. For a split second Logan looked completely outraged; his eyes went dark and a frown darkened his face. David Michael gasped at his expression and he hastily changed it to a look of concern and benevolence.

"I'm sorry." the football star replied quietly. "It's just...you're so pretty. I love you so much but I hardly ever get to see you by yourself."

David smiled reassured that everything was fine. "I love you too." He accepted the kiss this time, allowing full access for his tongue to explore.

The doorbell rang and they broke apart. "Get to sleep." Logan advised. "And I'll try to catch up with you as soon as I can, okay love?"

David Michael nodded already drifting off to sleep.

A/N: So I decided to stop there for some reason. I've had this on my mind for a while and it took me only two days to write this so it probably kinda sucks but whatev. I hope you like it.:) I just started re-reading the BSC and I haven't read all of them so I apologize if everything isn't accurate I was like really young when they were in print. So...yeah. This wasn't my best sex scene.

1. This is set three years after the end of the series so Logan Bruno is about 17 I wanna say and so David Michael I think was around 8 in the series so he'd be about 12 now I guess. Sick, huh? Please review at least the first chapter. This is my first BSC fic sooo...also if you liked this you might also like my other stories so go on my account and check 'em out! :)

Nehan Shinzui


	2. Disinterest

Betrayal by Nehan Shinzui

A/N: Sorry for the wait you guys. I've been busy, blah blah, procrastinator, yadda yadda. Anywho been reading BSC snarks and loling. And getting late so I should write cuz idk when I'll have time next. Mary Anne bashing.

Chapter Two: Disinterest

_" Thinking of you there are so many other things I'd rather be doing."_

"Oh, how about this one?" Mary Anne squealed, grabbing a dull pink dress with her back turned from him and Logan rolled his eyes. He forced himself to sound cheerful and thoughtful.

"Hmm, maybe not that one. The ruffles are kinda...off."

Mary Anne pouted at him. "Aww, but I like it." she mumbled.

_It makes you look like a fucking puked out fetus-not that any of the other dresses would do any better with you,_ Logan thought impatiently. "Well, I guess prom night's more of a girl thing."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the girl retorted a bit huffily and Logan grit his teeth feeling one of her moods coming on. "Aren't you excited too? I mean for most people, prom is one of the most important moments of their entire _lives._" Her eyes narrowed a bit as she scrutinized the pink dress once more before comparing it with an aqua blue knee length one with spaghetti straps. Oh boy, how _she'd_ changed. Mary Anne was a bit more outspoken nowadays and had outgrown her shyness for the most part though she did have trouble speaking up for herself and was still pretty sensitive. A different time ago, Logan would've been happy about this-he'd always wanted her to be more open and to say what she meant. Now though, he wished she would just be quiet and keep her thoughts to herself. He missed her meekness to be honest. Maybe it was that that influenced his attraction to David Michael; he reminded him alot of the old Mary Anne...but he also thought it was something more.

Looking back, as he dropped her off in his car at her house, Logan couldn't see how he had been so enamored with her at one point. In fact, the more he was with David Michael, the more he scrutinized all of the Bsc member's errors and faults. The short haircut that he'd thought was cute before now looked boring and dull and made her look dikish to him. Her nose was weird and puggish. Her facial features were plain and generic. Her reluctance to confrontation wasn't shyness but rather two-facedness and she had a tendency to make subtle jabs at people behind their back, including her own friends. Though for all that, she claimed she didn't enjoy talking about people; yet she constantly gossiped with her friends at their stupid little get-togethers as much as anyone. _Hypocrite bitch acts like she's all innocent and sensitive but likes to play games and is just a whiny, spoiled skank!_, Logan thought irritatedly as he smashed out of her driveway. He planned to dump her soon after prom-the final coverup. When he went to college and was alone he wouldn't have to think about her or have to hide anything. And maybe...maybe he could get Kristy's little brother to join him. Speaking of...he'd told the boy to meet him at the library directly after he was let out from school. He glanced at his watch which read 2:45. SMS got out at three-o-clock.

_Just fifteen more minutes, my love._

He cruised to the library, humming lightly as he thought of the boy. As David Michael had gotten older he had lost the little baby weight he'd grown a couple inches taller. He'd grown his dark hair longer and it gently caressed his cheeks now. Whenever thee boy was happy his dark eyes would glow like precious stones at him and he would smile that gentle, soft smile, filled with promises of what his young and beautiful had to offer him. Logan licked his lips as he felt himself stiffen at the thought and checked his watch for the time. If the Brewers weren't so damn old-fashioned and would just let David Michael get a cellphone before he was thirteen-which was going to be about a year from now-he could just call or text him. Already, his lover was ten minutes late and the boy was _never_ late for their appointments. The athlete began to grow worried, his mind filling with all sorts of unpleasant ideas.

_What if he forgot where to meet and got lost?_

_What if he got hurt?_

_What if those kids are bullying him again?_

_What if he gets caught doing something he shouldnt?_

_What if-_

Logan's thoughts were interrupted by a banging on his car's rolled up window. He leaned over and opened the passenger door and David Michael hopped right in. The jock breathed a mental sigh of relief as he started the car preparing to cruise around the town for some fun. They drove silently for a moment then Logan reached his arm out and pulled the smaller closer to him and David Michael obligingly leaned into him nuzzling his cheek against his shoulder like a puppy to its mother. Logan smiled at this and ran the fingers of his right hand through his soft locks the other hand remaining on the wheel.

"So where you feel like heading?" he asked the younger absentmindedly. He felt him shrug lightly.

"Don't I have to go home now?" he asked lazily. Logan scoffed.

"Not if you're with me. If your sister asks just tell her so. Besides, if they get to worried it's not like they can't just call me and I'll tell them where you are."

David Michael brightened not thinking things all the way through. "Well, in that case...I wanna go to the ice cream shack and to maybe...the mall!" he said excitedly.

Logan smirked at how cute he was then suddenly ceased stroking the boy's hair to roughly grab onto him and bend his head between his legs towards his crotch.

David Michael's eyes glanced up confusedly and he was given another nudge towards the others now bulging cock.

"Huh?"

"Well love if you want me to do things for you, it's only fair you do a little for me. After all, we hardly get to spend time together so we better enjoy ourselves as much as possible...and besides you were late today, darling."

"But-but-"David Michael spluttered nervously. "y-you're driving and...and..I haven't gone down on you before..."

"Well, it's always good to try new things, my darling."

"Well...but I-"

"Do you like to spend time with me or not?"

A heavy silence filled the air for a moment before he felt small agile fingers begin to unzip his pants and he let out a soft sigh as air hit the hardened flesh. He glanced down briefly to see David Michael's head lower tentatively over his crotch before he felt it engulfed by the wet heat that was the boy's mouth and he almost crashed into a pole in the luckily barely occupied street. David Michael paused unsurely for a second. Tightening his grip on the boy's hair, Logan gave him a reassuring nod.

"It's okay, you're doing it right." he said quietly having to park before he really crashed into something. The older let out a shudder as his lover proceeded to slowly bob his head up and down the shaft, allowing him to set his own pace as this was his first time doing this. David Michael experimentally caressed his balls, kneading them gently in time with his swallowing. The man tasted funny, but the boy found himself getting turned on by the situation nonetheless moaning around his cock. Logan let out a purrlike noise as he began to thrust upwards into the boy's mouth, nearly choking him and he moaned at the gagging noises that issued from David Michael's mouth as a result. Pressing the younger's mouth harder and deeper onto his cock making sure he swallowed all of it as he came long. After he was done, his grip on David Michael remianed firm as Logan panted for awhile. He finally let hm up after he had got his bearings and the boy's mouth was released with a wet 'pop', cum leaking out the side of the boy's mouth and Logan couldn't help but ravish the slightly exhausted child's mouth licking the corners of is mouth to taste his own seed.

"That was amazing, love. You were really good at it!" Logan breathed in wonder.

David Michael blushed awkwardly and stared at his feet in sight embarassment. "R-really?" he asked shyly. He still felt uncomfortable about going down on him and he was also embarrased because it'd felt like such a girly thing to do particularly because he'd only mimiced something he'd seen in one of his older brother's pornos. But if it would please Logan he would do it as many times as he wished. He'd do anything for the man next to him.

"Oh yes. I wouldn't've thought this was your first time doing this." Logan sounded slightly suspicious, but he didn't get to ponder that much as just then the older's cellphone started ringing interrupting them. Seeing it was Mary Anne on the caller id, Logan answered with an irritated sigh.

"Yes, Mary Anne, what is it?" David Michael blushed a deeper red than before.

_"Well, I was gonna see if you wanted to hang out sometime this week. Maybe the movies or something. But if it's such a bother to you..."_ the girl sounded slightly put off. Logan rolled his eyes once more.

"I really don't feel like it this week May Anne-my schedule's full enough as it is. I was just _barely_ able to make it prom-shopping with you as it is and right now I'm doing something. I mean geez I just dropped you off less than two hours ago and already you're harping on with this?" Beside him, David Michael flinched out how harsh his voice sounded, unfamiliar with the tone himself.

On the other line, Mary Anne sounded more than a little hurt and even tearful, at this sudden outburst.

_"We-well, we haven't hung out much or done anything together since you left the club...and I was just hoping..."_ her voice cracked.

"Oh stop crying. I'm sure we can hang out week after next and duh, we're going to prom where we're sure to have a good time anyway. Calm down, ya girl." The last jab was intentended to be playful but it was obvious his girlfriend didn't take it that way.

_"Well fine if you wanna be a freaking jerk about it! We don't have to hang out-we don't even have to go to prom together! The real reason I was calling was to see if you'd seen David Michael anyway. Kristy told me you two'd been hanging out lately."_

"Oh, he's with me as we speak." Logan smirked, hoping to sting. It did.

_"You have time to hang with Kristy's little brother but not me?"_

Logan yawned. "I've gotta go Mary Anne." He hung up not waiting for so much as a choked reply.

The two drove in silence for awhile. Then David Michael broke it nervously.

"Um, Logan?"

"Yes, love?" Logan replied, the hard look he'd held since the phone conversation softening. "Where almost to the mall-what is it?"

"D-do you think that what we're d-doing...is wrong?" he cut straight to the point. The boy didn't look him in the eye however, gazing at his twiddling fingers as if they were an incredibly absorbing television program.

"What do you mean 'what we're doing'? I didn't force you did I?"

"Of course not-"

"And you like it don't you?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then what's with this about?" Logan's eyes were narrowed.

There was yet another silence. Then,

"I-I don't want there to be trouble between you and Mary Anne because of me."

Logan took his eyes off the road long enough to see his companion was almost tearful with guilt. "Oh David Michael..." he said softly, reaching out a hand to brush hair out of the boy's face. "You never have to worry about something like that being your fault."

"But you guys've been arguing alot more lately and isn't it because you're spending more time with me than her?" the boy felt like he had to get out. "I mean...I don't want you guys to have any trouble. And it seems wrong that we're sneaking around behind her back...behind _every_one 's back."

"Well," Logan said confidently, parking outside the mall. "You won't have to worry your sweet little head about those sort of things for much longer." He beamed at the boy. "I'm leaving Mary Anne after prom. I plan on leaving for college in New York and I want you to come with me." David Michael was given an odd, lopsided grin. "It will be wonderful."

David Michael felt a little uncomfortable at this suggestion. He'd always liked the girl and honestly didn't want to hurt her, guilty as he was about this affair already. "But what about Mary Anne? Won't it upset her-and her friends-if you do something like that?"

"Yeah, so? Is that really what matters? I want to be with you David Michael and I would never let anyone get in the way of that."

"But we already have to do everything in secret anyway-" came the protest.

"Only so no one would hurt you!"Logan practically shouted. "Did you see how those people treated Jessi when she first moved here? What do you think they would do when they found out the star athlete at SHS was a fag? And who he was fucking? Do you have any idea what the people in this narrow-minded hick town might do to you? With people like that idiot Mel Tucker, who makes fun of autistic people running around?"

David Michael clammed up at his harsh tone. He didn't argue anymore. He didn't argue that Logan's plans might not go through. He didn't argue that a twelve-year old couldn't possibly run off with a seventeen year old without suspicion. He didn't argue that Logan couldn't protect him from everything and that someone was bound to get suspicious. He didn't argue that Logan was being irrational.

He didn't say anything against him at all after that.

Instead, he let himself enjoy the rest of the afternoon with the one he loved.

A/N: Well, there ya are the second chappie! Hope you enjoyed and I threw some forshadowing in there as well. Sorry for the long wait. The plot is thickening so get prepared for a bunch of stuff to star going on! Please review!

Nehan Shinzui


End file.
